Tudo o que sonhei
by Aki Hiwatari
Summary: Hilary escreve uma pagina do seu diario em k relata os seus sentimentos por kai [nao ecensialmente kaiXhilary] [oneshot]


Oi pessoal! Bem, eu resolvi fazer uma pausa na miha fic de humor, pra escrever uma oneshot de romance! ¬¬ ok, eu sei que muita gente deve estar à espera da minha fic "de repente tudo ficou maluco", mas a fic tem pouco romance e eu tive que escrever um! Já não aguentava XD (se bem que isto não é bem romance romance, mas é como se fosse)

E eu devia era estar a estudar para as provas globais em vez de estar a escrever fics, mas eu não resisto u.u

Espero que gostem!

**Tudo o que sonhei**

_Querido diário_

_Há algum tempo que estou aqui sentada à beira da janela. Vejo a noite cair calmamente sozinha. Solidão. É isso que estou a sentir neste momento. Sinto que neste instante a minha única companhia sou eu mesma e que nada pode mudar isso. Nada além dele. _

_Espero ansiosamente pelo primeiro raio de luz só para que o possa ver novamente. O seu rosto, os seus olhos, o seu sorriso… Ok, o sorriso não, porque é rara a ocasião em que ele sorri, mas quando o faz, derrete-me o coração._

_Tento acalmar-me e procuro o sono, mas é em vão. Todas as noites é o mesmo. A mesma ansiedade, a mesma falta de sono e o mesmo aperto no coração por não o ter ao meu lado. _

_Continuo a olhar pela janela e penso em tudo o que aconteceu no dia de hoje. Bem, na realidade devo dizer ontem porque já passam da 2 da manhã. Relembro cada palavra dele, que na verdade não são muito difíceis de decorar pois ele não costuma dizer muita coisa. Pequenas e simples palavras pronunciadas por aquela voz encantadora, mas no entanto muito directa. De facto as suas palavras ficaram no meu pensamento, mas o que não consigo tirar da cabeça são os seus actos. Relembro cada movimento, cada gesto…_

_É isso, gesto. O gesto dele em que não consigo deixar de pensar e por isso, sinto-me corar levemente…_

**Flashback **(não é da Hil, é geral)

Tyson: Ai Kai, anda lá connosco falar com o Sr. D! Nós precisamos de ti!

Kai: E porque é que tenho que ser eu a falar?

Daichi: Porque tu és o mais credível e se não fores tu a falar não há festa pra ninguém!

Tyson: Nem comida de graça!

Daichi: Pois, isso ainda é pior do que ficar sem festa!

Depois de terem ganho mais um torneio, os Bladebreakers resolveram fazer uma festa, mas para que isso acontecesse tinham que falar com o Sr. Dickenson e convencê-lo. Bem, a verdade era que o Sr. D não estava lá muito bem disposto, vá-se lá saber porquê, e eles tinham a certeza de que não iriam conseguir convencê-lo. Ora bem, ai é que entra o Kai. Como eles sabiam que o Kai era uma pessoa daquelas de que quando fala é mesmo com convicção e que não admitia que argumentassem, os Bladebreakers (mais propriamente o Tyson e o Daichi ¬¬) estavam a tentar convencer o Kai a ir falar com o Sr. D para que eles pudessem usufruir da festa (ou da comida ¬¬).

Kai: ¬¬''

Tyson/Daichi: Vá lá Kai, vá lá vá lá vá lá vá lá vá lá! Por favooooooooor – pediam constantemente sem obter resultados.

Kai: Já disse que não! – e foi-se embora do dojo do Tyson (que era onde eles estavam).

Ray: Pessoal, acho que é melhor conformarem-se. Não há festa pra ninguém!

Max: Isso quer dizer que não há doces? ó.ò

Kenny: Não Max não há doces -.-''''

Max: T.T

Tyson: Isso é o que vamos ver! – dito isto, foi a correr atrás do Kai.

Daichi: Espera por mim Tyson, eu vou contigo! – e saiu a correr atrás do Tyson.

Correram um pouquinho até que conseguiram apanhar o Kai.

Tyson: Ei Kai, espera ai! A sério, o que é que te custa?

Kai: _Eu não acredito que estes idiotas vieram atrás de mim. – _pensou.

Daichi: Kai, estás a ouvir?

Kai: Ai que chatos! Eu já disse que não! O que é me interessa a mim que vocês queiram dar uma festa, eu detesto festas! – Kai já estava a ficar enervado – a mim o que me interessa é paz e sossego!

Tyson/Daichi: Mas Kai ó.ò

Entretanto, Hilary que estava a passar por aquela rua e que "sem querer" tinha ouvido a conversa toda (que foi enormemente enorme ¬¬), junta-se ao grupo.

Hilary: Oi pessoal! A que se deve este alarido todo? (como se ela já não soubesse ¬¬)

Tyson: O Kai estava a dizer que ia falar com o Sr. D sobre a nossa festa x).

Kai: Raios, eu já disse que não vou!

Hilary: O Kai? Kai! Era mesmo contigo que eu precisava de falar!

Kai: Huh?

Hilary: Preciso que venhas comigo! – Hilary estava com receio do que iria fazer mas esqueceu toda a sua timidez e o seu nervosismo e pegando-lhe na mão começou a correr – quero que vejas uma coisa!

Tyson/Daichi: õ.O?

Cansada de correr, Hilary pára ao lado de uma palmeira e larga a mão do Kai, encostando-se à árvore.

Kai: Obrigado. – disse de costas para ela.

Hilary: Huh?

Kai: Obrigado por me teres livrado deles.

Hilary: Como assim?

Kai: Não tinhas nada para me mostrar pois não?

Hilary: Bem, na verdade não. – disse baixando a cabeça.

Nisto Kai aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um beijo na face (tá sublinhado para as fãs malucas terem isso em atenção – até eu u.u – XD).

Kai: Fico a dever-te esta. – e foi-se embora.

**Fim do flashback **

_Aquele momento soube tão bem… pergunto-me se não passou de uma ilusão… sinceramente, acho bom demais para ser verdade. _

_Mas aconteceu mesmo, e a prova é este calor que sinto no coração cada vez que penso no nisso…_

_Tenho quase a certeza absoluta de que aquele simples beijo que me deu no rosto não significou nada para ele, mas para mim, significou e muito._

_Talvez isto tivesse sido um sinal! Um sinal para que eu não deixe de lutar por aquilo em que acredito e por quem amo. Mas não acredito muito nisso… o mais provável é que ele já nem se lembre…_

_Eu é que sou uma parva para estar a pensar estas coisas…_

_Com o tempo aprendi a lidar com ele e a perceber o que vai na sua cabeça. Bem, parece que não foi em vão! Pelo menos sei que não vale a pena estar a alimentar esperanças… o que tiver de acontecer acontece e… se não acontecer, paciência…_

_Mas como se costuma dizer, o tempo cura tudo e eu vou acabar por esquecer aquele pequeno beijinho. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho a certeza, eu nunca me vou esquecer dele!_

_Amo-te Kai_

**Fim**

E pronto pessoal, foi a fic u.u Ok, eu sei que não está nada de jeito mas pronto…

Esta fic foi baseada na música "Tudo o que sonhei (aqui)" da Tucha. Ok, eu a ouvir a Tucha? O.o Isto soa-me no mínimo estranho, mas a música aparece na novela "fala-me de amor" e é mesmo linda XD

E o que ela escreve está tudo sublinhado porque são as linhas do diário (que ideia mais estúpida que eu tive ¬¬).

E pronto, apesar de tudo, espero que tenham gostado!

E mandem reviews please!

BJUXX

Aki Hiwatari


End file.
